


All the world's a stage

by CabiriaMinerva



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Shakespeare, Theatre, flashfic, palcoscenico, stage, teatro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the world's a stage. (W. Shakespeare, As you like it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the world's a stage

_Il mondo è un palcoscenico. Il palcoscenico è un mondo._

Tom sorrise nel leggere la scritta malferma, intagliata – chissà da chi, chissà quando – sulla trave che, in quel momento, si trovava proprio sopra la sua testa. Sorrise pensando che mai affermazione fu più azzeccata. Almeno per lui.

Per lui, che attraversava il confine tra realtà e finzione ogni giorno e sapeva quanto esso fosse sottile – così sottile da permettere ai due mondi di sfumare l'uno nell'altro. Per lui, che si sentiva a casa quasi solo in un teatro. Per lui, che oggi era Tom, domani Henry, e poi chissà...

Chiuse gli occhi, inspirando profondamente mentre due mani gli sistemavano il bavero del costume di scena. Sorrise nuovamente, questa volta pregustando le sensazioni che in pochi istanti, in pochi passi, l'avrebbero travolto.

_Oh sì, il mondo era il suo palcoscenico, e il palcoscenico era il suo mondo._


End file.
